Addicted to You
by PhoenixRae
Summary: Ch04 Don't you just hate it when you realize that you're so darn interested in the last person on earth you should be interested in?
1. Oh Brother!

**Disclaimer:** **_Harry Potter_** and its wonderful cast of characters is the product of the wonderful JK Rowling's imagination I am merely borrowing her wonderful characters to breathe life to these annoying plot bunnies in my head.

**Summary:** _Don't you just hate it when you realize that you're so darn interested in the last person on earth you should be interested in?_

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** This time I'm gonna try to write about two couples' love story here. Well, _one_ of the two couples will be the main focus while the other couple will just be the sub-couple. And who knows what else might crop up? As always, reviews & constructive criticism are welcome. :smiles:

* * *

**I. Oh Brother!**

SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GINNY WEASLEY looked at her reflection from the loo's waist-length mirror before stepping out to rejoin her brother and his friends in the compartment they snagged for themselves as soon as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. She was sixteen years old, just turned sweet sixteen a couple of weeks ago, and still she looked the same. Not that her attitude hasn't changed. No, she showed a great big deal of _change_ over the course of the last couple of years, since she entered her fourth year. She had no problem when it came to her attitude. But look-wise...well, she still had the same long, bright copper red hair, pert nose sprinkled with freckles, lips that doesn't look like it had been ravished senseless even though she has had a string of boyfriends since Michael Corner and a body that doesn't scream GODDESS!

Well, scratch that last part. She doesn't give a hoot whether she had a body to die for. But she wouldn't mind having a bit of padding on her chest. And maybe some padding would do for her back bumper. Turning sideways, Ginny stood on tiptoes to catch a glimpse of her ample-sized behind.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Ginny straightened her skirt she opted to wear a knee-length flowy skirt today as opposed to pants checked her appearance in the mirror once last time then stepped out of the loo. There was no point in wallowing in self-pity right now. This what was she was blessed with and by Jove she'd better live with it. Otherwise if she kept on wishing for a different body or more of this or more of that, she'd end up looking like a freak, and she didn't want _that_ to happen.

As she neared the compartment where she left Harry, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean Ron and Hermione were doing their Prefect and Head Girl duties of patrolling the train ever so often Ginny heard the all too familiar sound of the bane of her very existence's voice accompanied by her brother's and Harry's equally loud voices with Hermione's voice thrown in to referee the impending squabble that was to follow. Rolling her eyes skyward, Ginny slowed down her pace as she neared her compartment and listened, like everyone else on the train whose heads were poking out of their own compartments, to what the new Head Boy was arguing about with her Prefect of a brother and his best friend.

"And who gave you the right to take full advantage of that shiny new badge of yours, huh?" that was Ron yelling at the Head Boy to the top of his lungs.

"Watch it, Weaselby, or I might take points off Gryffindor before we even reach Hogwarts," warned Malfoy in his usual High and Almighty tone looking down his nose at the fuming red head seventh year, not that he towered over Ron's six foot flat frame Malfoy was only an inch and a half taller than the redhead.

"You're already abusing your right, Malfoy," came Harry's equally annoyed remark, glaring at the blond haired Slytherin through his round specs.

"So what if I am? Like you can do anything about it, Scarhead," remarked Malfoy.

A shuffling of feet was heard, but no one's fist connected with anyone's jaw yet. But that was all thanks to Hermione who stood between the snotty Slytherin Head Boy and her two best friends. Harry and Ron were also being held back by Dean, Seamus and Neville who were hidden from everyone's view inside the compartment while Crabbe and Goyle flanked Malfoy on either side of him.

"Will you three put a sock in it?" demanded Hermione, turning her head from side to side, looking at her best friends then at Malfoy before turning back to address Ron and Harry, "Ignore Malfoy. We all know he's all bark and no such bite he doesn't even carry rabies." Malfoy made a noise in his throat to argue Hermione's point, but the new Head Girl silenced him quickly with a warning, "And _you_ better not throw your weight around too damn much. Remember what happened to you back in the summer before sixth year?" She cocked an eyebrow and waited for realization to sink it. Satisfied she added, "You messed with the wrong boy, Malfoy, and Head Boy or not, mess with Harry again and I won't stop whomever is within hearing _and_ hexing range to throw a curse at you."

Ginny watched from her vantage point of view the blond Slytherin back down, but not willingly. He knew Hermione wasn't lying when she made that threat. He was surrounded by quite a few members of the DA team; Head Boy or not, he was outnumbered even if he was prancing around the train with Crabbe and Goyle standing guard. With one last parting pot-shot aimed at Ron and Harry, he turned away from the small group with his two hulking cronies following him. They were headed her way and Ginny flattened herself against the wall to avoid being run over. She knew he'd just walk past her without a single thought to her person, but she spoke too soon. When the annoying prat was merely a foot away from her his gray gaze zeroed in on her and instead of walking past her he made a small detour turn and stopped right in front of her, his cross between musclely and scraggy form towering over her.

Now Ginny wasn't the type to be easily intimidated. After all she'd been through so much since she entered Hogwarts she was used to hardships by now. Instead of cowering from the immovable force that was Draco Malfoy she pulled herself together, squared her shoulders and jutted her chin to the air.

"What do you want, Ferret Breath?" She might as well be on the defensive side before he beat her to it. If she showed him that she wasn't a pushover he might just leave her alone. But that little trick of hers didn't work.

"Oh-ho, looks like we have another tough-as-nails weasel on the loose," he mocked, looking on either side of him at his cronies before all three of them laughed.

Ginny merely looked bored and cocked an eyebrow. "I believe you and your two poor excuse for bodyguards are on your way to cause havoc and mayhem elsewhere."

"Since _when_ did you grow a backbone, Princess?"

"Since the day you messed with me and ended up with a Bat Bogey Hex, that's when."

For the first time since Ginny locked horns with Malfoy since that incident two years ago Malfoy had been at her case, looking for excuses to get her in detention or take points off Gryffindor he was finally rendered speechless. Usually he had some witty remark ready to be shot back at her, but this time she caught him off guard and took full advantage of it. With a quick head-to-foot once over at the galling Head Boy, Ginny stalked away from him and rejoined her brother and friends inside their compartment.

* * *

GAAAAAH! SHE WAS BLOODY ANNOYING! Tried as he might she always got on his nerves. Got under his skin and made him resort to hitting something solid. Unfortunately he couldn't punch and cause damage on the train wall otherwise he would've done so. 

He didn't know _why_ he passed by the compartment she was sharing with Potter and his friends. The first time he walked past that compartment he didn't see her. He should've let it go then and moved on, but no, he was a glutton for punishment and walked past their damn compartment three more times with Crabbe and Goyle before they caught the attention of the hot-headed Prefect who quickly assumed he was up to no good.

Draco wasn't sporting for a fight with the last of the Weasley boys to attend Hogwarts; that was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't _that_ bored yet to pick a fight with that Muggle-loving lowlife. Maybe later, when they were close to Hogwarts he might pick on him, but for the time being he was just on the look out for the youngest Weasley offspring who happened to be away from the compartment. Now _her_ he would pick a fight with any damn time he pleased whether he was in the mood or not.

He seemed to have picked up that annoying habit since...well, since he was un-hexed before leaving the train to enjoy his summer before his sixth year. And it was only when the youngest Weasley offspring was involved. He could care less about Potter whom he was still livid with after what he and his meddlesome friends did to his father and his friends; he was more interested in getting under Ginny Weasley's skin.

"There you are, Drake," cooed Pansy Parkinson, a Prefect an ardent admirer of his, as soon as he returned back to his own compartment. She was one of his many follies he wished he hadn't indulged in, but she was..._there_ and so he took advantage of the situation. Now he wished he kept his cool and remained aloof and kept her at bay. And when will she learn that he hated that pet name she kept on calling him?

"We heard you got into a bit of a scuffle with Potter and Weasley," commented Blaise Zabini from where he sat on the corner of the compartment near the window.

"Did you three get hexed again?" Although the question was delivered straight-faced by Pansy close friend, Millicent Boulstrode, Draco knew the seventh year was doing her damnedest not to snort.

God he hated Potter and his friends so much!

"We weren't sportin' for a fight," grunted Crabbe and took his place beside Blaise.

Draco was thankful his chosen 'bodyguards' knew when to deflect any questions he didn't want to answer.

"Malfoy was doing his patrolling then Weasley decided to act all kingly and questioned _what_ we were doing out in the corridor," explained Goyle who sandwiched himself between Pansy and Millicent, which left Draco to take the seat closest to the door beside Crabbe.

"The nerve of him!" pouted Pansy, looking across the compartment at the still silent blond haired Head Boy. "He should know better than to question the school Head Boy what he was doing out on the corridor." Looking past Goyle she met Millicent's gaze and added, "He's a Prefect after all and _he_ too should be patrolling the corridors."

"Which is what you and Zabini should be doing right now. McMillan and Abbott are done their round a while ago," Draco answered sourly.

"Oh," Pansy managed to look bashful and batting her lashes a bit, she excused herself from everyone and beckoned Blaise to join her for their turn to make sure everyone was behaving themselves.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief once Parkinson left. He knew it wasn't their turn yet to patrol the corridors; Ravenclaw Prefects' Patil and Goldstein were up next to do their rounds, but Draco wanted to be left alone not be coddled and fussed about a lot by Parkinson.

He _really_ shouldn't have encouraged her the last couple of years. Fifth year he was far too busy enjoying the perks of being a part of the Inquisition Squad to pay attention to how he was treating Parkinson, but then sixth year came and...well, okay, so he _had_ a lapse in judgment somewhere in the middle of sixth year at Hogwarts, but he shouldn't have left it unfinished as far as Parkinson was concerned!

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Outta My Way

**Disclaimer:** **_Harry Potter_** and its wonderful cast of characters is the product of the wonderful JK Rowling's imagination I am merely borrowing her wonderful characters to breathe life to these annoying plot bunnies in my head.

**Summary:** _Don't you just hate it when you realize that you're so darn interested in the last person on earth you should be interested in?_

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** This fic is the result of listening to too much Simple Plan. It might not make sense to you what's the connection between this fic and any Simple Plan songs, but to me it does. :grins: I just love this group! They often give me ideas for a fic and _voila!_ Here's another one. I hope you're enjoying it so far...

**PhoenixRae's THANK YOUs:** **_Yochy:_** Thanks girl! I hope you like this second chapter too. **_CrystalBlue:_** I was kinda unsure of the beginning when I started it, but I just went with the flow. Hope the this second chapter is as interesting as the first... **_Peanutgal4now:_** Well I figured since most fics I came across often described Ginny is this bombshell of some sort, I thought why not make her _want_ to look one one of those bombshell babes, ya know? hehehe **_Ellie:_** Draco/Hermione? Hmm...we'll see. But I think from the looks of where this story is going it's not gonna end up a D/Hrm. **_simply-Obssessed _&_ NikkiEvans:_** Thanks so much! Hope this second chapter is up to par with the first one. **_LivvyWriter:_** Thanks. I wanna explore the "toughie" Ginny after reading OoTP. Of all the characters, the minor ones anyway, I saw this complete change in her in the fifth book and I wanna explore that a bit. And Draco is slightly vulnerable? Hmm...well, I didn't mean for him to come out that way, but I guess that's how he was steered to appear as, hehehehehe

* * *

**II. Outta My Way**

FIRST WEEK BACK AND ALREADY IT FELT like they'd been back for at least six months! Who would've thought sixth year would be just as stressful as fifth year?

"Can somebody wake me up when it's time to open Christmas presents?" groaned Ginny from underneath the puke-green and brown square throw pillow with annoying tassels on all four corners.

"What are you talking about, Gin?" Harry asked with a frown. He spared a glance at the stressed-out sixth year on the cozy armchair near the fireplace from the nearly mountainous amount of homework piled up in front of him. "It's still September."

Ginny snatched the pillow off her face and glared at Harry. "I was being sarcastic, you know?" she deadpanned before sliding off her seat to grab a piece of parchment from her bag. "Were you this miserable last year?"

Harry gave a non-committal shrug, his quill arrested mid-writing as he read what he just wrote for his Potions essay.

Ginny glared at him for ignoring her. Not that she blamed him. She heard what kind of class he had all week; Snape seemed to be all huffy about a potion gone wrong in his class and it had something to do with Harry and Neville pairing up together for the project and nearly causing the dungeon classroom to dissolve into nothing but the rock-solid walls that held it together. And to top things off, an incident in their Care for Magical Creatures class was then blamed on Harry again. It had something to do with one of the Bicorn Hagrid showed them nearly eating _half_ of the students present.

Ginny wasn't sure exactly _what_ Harry did to annoy the Bicorn, but she had a gut-feeling both incidents were caused by Malfoy and his cronies; they shared the same classes with Harry and it wasn't like Harry to screw up big time in Potions. Neville she could picture making a huge mess since the poor bloke was scared shitless of their Potions Master, but Harry? It doesn't seem to add up.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire time we're here?" she asked, hoping he'd at least pay attention to her and _talk_ instead of pouring over parchment after parchment of essays and questionnaires needed to be answered. She wasn't in the mood much to study this evening. It was Friday night and the last thing on her mind was homework. Heck, tonight was the first night since term began that she can actually relax and not think about an unfinished homework!

Harry remained enthralled with his essay writing to actually pay attention to her. After a few more attempts to get Harry to talk to her, Ginny gave up and packed up her stuff. It was when she was putting her ink bottle away that Harry lifted his head from what he was writing and frowned at her.

"You're done already?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Took you long enough to pay attention to me," she retorted.

Harry made a face at her and straightened up where he sat. "Where are you going? I thought you dragged me here to work on our homework while Ron and Hermione are away on some Prefect and Head Boy and Girl meeting?"

"I know, I know. But I realized I don't really want to study or do my homework right now. It's Friday. Let's go wander around outside," she invited.

"It's almost eight. We can't wander around the castle at eight unless we were held up outside because of Quidditch practice," he pointed out.

"Since _when_ did you become Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, Harry?"

Harry didn't like the tone she used on him. "I only want to make sure I don't get into detention with Snape _or_ fail his class. It's NEWT Potions now, remember?"

As if she needed reminding. Harry had been whining and complaining about it since they received their time table on the first day of classes. It was a wonder Harry passed his OWL exam for Potions, even more so than when she found out _Neville_ made it to the cut as well! She didn't want to bring the poor klutzy Gryffindor boy down, but with what she has heard Neville rave on about whenever he was in Snape's class, she was really shocked when she found out he was attending NEWT Potions classes with Hermione, Harry and, Ginny gulped and paused, even her brother, Ron.

"Is it _my_ fault that you landed yourself in that class?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him as she zipped up her bag.

"Ginny..." Harry warned.

"Sorry. Time of the month," she hastily made up an excuse and broke to one of her sweet as sugar smiles.

"Time of the month?" he echoed, "Already?"

Ginny shot him a look that told him to zip it. He knew far too much about her it was scary. Grinning she got up, pulled her bag's strap over her shoulder and leaned down to plant a chaste peck on Harry's lips. "Sometimes I regret ever telling you when I have my period. And I hate it that I am so damn regular like clockwork that you're able to remember my cycle," she said under her breath before bidding him good night. Just because she and Harry didn't work out when they tried dating last year doesn't mean she can't enjoy the perks of giving her ex-boyfriend chaste kisses whenever she was in the mood.

"Exactly _what_ happened between you and Ginny, huh Harry?" came Hermione's voice from somewhere over Harry's head while he sat on the floor, his back pressed against one of the armchairs facing the staircases leading to both the girls and boys' bedrooms.

Harry jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. Spilling ink on his essay paper. With a quick flick of his wand, he muttered a Vanishing Spell and the ink stain disappeared from his paper. Glaring up at Hermione who was leaning on the back of the arm chair looking down at him, he snapped, "Next time clear your voice or something to alert me that you're there!"

Hermione had the audacity to giggle and rounded the chair, chiding Harry to move aside and sat down. Resting her elbows on her thighs, she leaned over and asked, "Well? Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Harry stalled for time. He put his ink bottle away and shuffled some of his loose parchments.

"Harry..."

"What's it to you?"

Now Hermione was doubly intrigued. Did she just touch a raw nerve there? She was surprised when Harry and Ginny announced that they were through, but they remained friends and sometimes, when they thought no one was watching, acted like they were still together.

"I'm just curious," she shrugged.

"Ginny and I had a great time together. We're still friends now, aren't we?" was his reply although it wasn't what Hermione was hoping to hear.

"I know that. And I'm happy as well as surprised that you two manage to remain friends. I remember Ginny's last couple of boyfriends. After the relationship was over she couldn't wait to get as far away from them as possible!"

"That's because those guys are gits," answered Harry, his unruly dark head bent down and his hand flying on the piece of parchment.

"So...if you two were happy together..."

"Hermione, Ginny and I are friends. We realized while we were in a relationship that we were better off as friends, and friends we became. End of story."

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's attitude. He sounded like she was intruding. Well, she _was_ intruding in a way, but this was unlike Harry to keep a secret from her. Usually when he was crazy over a girl he couldn't wait to share every detail of his feelings with her; okay, so not _every detail_, but Harry usually filled her in on enough to go know where he stood with his current ladylove.

Harry tried to concentrate once again on what he was doing, but with Hermione around and asking questions she shouldn't be asking because he wasn't ready to give her the answers she was looking for Harry found it difficult to concentrate. He tried for a full minute to center his attention on explaining why his Burn-Healing Paste turned red instead of orange, but it was to no avail.

"I can't do this right now," he announced and threw his quill and parchment on the table. "I think I'm gonna take Ginny's advice and just _relax_ tonight," he added and cleared his books, quill, ink bottle and parchments off the table.

"What? But you were on a roll there. I was reading over your shoulder what you were writing and..."

Harry stopped putting his stuff away into his bag and looked at Hermione, "Mione, in as much as I _appreciate_ you lending me a hand every now and then, sometimes I _mind_ it that you read over my shoulder."

"I was just trying to make sure that you're writing that essay correctly. I heard what Snape said to you in class this morning. I think he's now _regretting_ accepting you and Neville in his NEWT Potions class," Hermione replied warily.

"Gee, thanks for your confidence in Neville and I."

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way, Harry," Hermione tried to explain. "But since you and Snape don't really see each other eye-to-eye..." She let her voice drift off and Harry picked up what she meant.

With a curt nod he finished putting his stuff away and got up. "Right now all I'm worried about is passing NEWT Potions as well as making sure Hagrid doesn't skin me alive for that fiasco in class yesterday."

"But that wasn't even your fault. _Malfoy_ taunted the Bicorn, Harry. You just happened to be at the wrong place at exactly the wrong time."

"Hagrid doesn't seem to think so. He was livid when he saw where I was and _what_ I was holding."

"You shouldn't have caught that damn whip when Malfoy threw it at you," scolded Hermione.

"Reflexes," muttered Harry.

"I don't care. You were setup. I don't know what Malfoy's playing at here, but he's out to ruin you."

"Malfoy's been out to ruin me since fifth year, _after_ I helped out his father being an active Death Eater," Harry pointed out.

"Regardless," Hermione shrugged. "He's playing with fire, Harry. A _dangerous_ fire."

"Whatever. He's out to make sure I look stupid in every damn class we have together. But I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of rattling my chains," Harry said indignantly.

"That's the spirit!" cheered Hermione, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

Harry was momentarily rendered speechless as he gazed at her smile and how it lit up her entire face. He had known Hermione Granger for seven years now and he doesn't really know when he noticed, but despite of what the others say, she was one of the prettiest girls in all of Hogwarts. If she groomed herself a bit more and paid more attention to how she wears her hair she'd be one of the most sought-after girls in school.

* * *

DRACO GRIPPED HIS SPOON TIGHTLY IT nearly snapped in half. He was seated inside the Great Hall across from the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next morning and he happened to look up just in time catch Potter putting his arm around _her._ They've been acting so damn cozy-sweet he was having a toothache just watching them! 

He was soon losing his appetite. Why the heck was it affecting him so? Like he gave a damn whether Potter and Weasley's sister are together (did they even split up?). She was just this annoying presence in his life that he needed to get rid off and fast! He was fast becoming obsessed and it wasn't what he wanted to obsess over with. Not with the coming war (if it hadn't arrived already). He needed to stay focused. Addling his mind with thoughts of a pesky red head wouldn't do him much good.

"Drake, are you okay?" asked Pansy who wedged herself between him and Goyle at the table. "It looks like you haven't touched your cereals yet," she pointed out.

"I'm fine, Parkinson," Draco hissed through his gritted teeth. Merlin, was this woman so damn thick in the head? Couldn't she tell he wasn't interested in her anymore? And he was never _that_ interested in her to begin with. She was just _convenient_ at the time. She had connections his father could use, and Lucius gave him strict orders to make friends with as many housemates of his as possible.

"You don't look fine, Drake," Pansy insisted, moving in closer beside him. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"You look pale," Pansy pointed out, still fussing over him like he was a bloody three-year-old!

"Look, Parkinson, I appreciate you fussing over me, but I'm just not hungry." To prove his point Draco pushed his bowl away and dropped his spoon on the table. "Now if you'd excuse me, I think I'd go take a walk outside and enjoy some fresh air." He pushed himself off his seat and swung his leg over the bench chair. Slipping his hands inside his trouser pockets, he walked away from the Slytherin table and headed straight for the door.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of the high Great Hall doors and was halfway down to the Entrance Hall's doors he was joined by someone he didn't want to be seen with nor be within the same vicinity with. It was worse than having Parkinson follow him around fussing like some mother hen.

"Trouble in paradise, Malfoy?" asked Ginny Weasley as she fell into step beside him.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"A word...or two...or three...or four...or, hey, if I get lucky I might get _ten_ words with you," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"_What_ in the name of Merlin are you going on about?" Draco wasn't in the mood to play _nice_ with anyone, regardless if they were in the same house as his or not.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Malfoy. You think you're too smart but actually I'm on to you," she taunted airily, clasping her hands behind her and walked with her chin held high and chest out.

Now he was doubly confused. And how the hell did she manage to get here so fast? Last time he checked she was still cozily ensconced in Potter's arm in the Great Hall when he left. She couldn't have run from her table to go after him.

"Did you drink too much Butterbeer by any chance, Princess? I think you've suddenly gone daft."

"Nope. Haven't even had any Butterbeers since...oh, since the day before I left for Hogwarts, which was like a week ago already."

"Whatever," he mumbled and continued walking, crossing the Entrance Hall's large doors and stopped at the top of the stone steps, inhaling the fresh morning air and filling his lungs with it. He had been cooped-up inside the castle (with the exception of him going to his Care for Magical Creatures and Herbology classes) for far too long he actually looked forward to spending his first weekend back at Hogwarts _outside_.

He'd ignore her. She wasn't as thick as Parkinson to not get the hint. He wanted to be left alone, dammit! He skipped breakfast to be rid off _one_ annoyance, only to be replaced by another one.

Crossing the yard to the grass to join the other students basking under the warm morning sun by the lake, Draco kept his pace, half paying attention to his unwanted companion who kept up with his pace. Reaching a big, sturdy tree, he made a movement to head that way only to change his mind at the last minute and headed straight towards the lake.

Ginny didn't lose Malfoy. She stuck to him like glue. If he thought he could go around making Harry's life hell on his last year at Hogwarts, well, the silly blond git had another think coming! She made up her mind last night that she'd talk to him and make him see the light (or the tip of her wand before she hurtle another one of her more powerful hexes she has learned over the course of the years).

After a good ten minutes of walking here and there by the lake and back up to the castle entrance before detouring elsewhere, Draco has had enough. He wanted to be left alone, but his wish wasn't going to be granted due to the pesky redhead tailing him. He needed to lose her. He has done almost everything _but_ curse her to oblivion, but being Head Boy he had to maintain his head (not to mention his cool when it came to infuriating students) and show a good example to the other students.

What in Merlin's beard was Dumbledore thinking of picking him as Head Boy? Now he was forced to act _civilized_ when he was itching to snarl at some whimpering git.

Heading down towards the Quidditch pitch, Draco kept his almost break-neck pace, keeping a close eye on the students that were soon filtering until there was no one nearby to witness him spun around abruptly, causing the relentless red head hot on his tail to suddenly stop, and grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her to the nearest tree large enough to conceal them from anyone's eyes.

"Will you fuckin' stop following me, Weasley? What is it you want?" he hissed through gritted teeth, keeping his temper in check whilst his grip on her upper arms tightened.

Trying not to wince in pain at the tightness of Malfoy's grip on her arms, Ginny's brown gaze clashed with his steel gray ones. "Unhand me, Malfoy," she demanded unabashed.

"Not until you tell me exactly _why_ are you being such a pain in the arse."

"If you want me to tell you that then I believe I underestimated you. I'm pretty sure you're not as dumb as you look, Ferret Breath."

"Exactly _what_ are you talking about?"

"You figure it out," she taunted, shrugging her arms to be free of his grip. "I said unhand me, Malfoy, and _don't_ make me repeat myself a third time," her tone was laced with warning, her brown eyes bore into his steel gray ones until his grip loosened before slowly letting her go.

Stalking away from the annoying sixth year, Draco shoved his fingers through his blond hair and almost tugged an armful of hair off their roots in frustration. She was getting to him. Sweet Merlin..._nobody_ could get to him as much as this damnable young twit could. Even Parkinson he could tolerate; all he had to do was tune her out whenever she talked and he was all set. But Ginny Weasley? He tried. Oh God, he tried so damn much to tune her out, blot her from his thoughts. Heck, he even tried to exorcise himself off whatever that galling redhead bewitched him with, but to no avail.

She still got to him. Every time.

Ginny remained pinned against the trunk of the large tree even though her abductor released her. She watched the tall, blond haired seventh year Head Boy's back as he stood a good arm's length away from her, one hand raked through his hair, gripping those precious locks of his until she feared he'd pull a handful off their roots. Not that she cared. Of course she didn't care! So what if he pulled off a chunk of hair off his head? She'd just laugh at him for looking stupid. Or will she?

Her mind was a scrambled mess right now. She knew she was playing with fire when she didn't leave him alone when he first asked her to. Okay, he _didn't_ ask her, but he _implied_ that he wanted to be left alone, only she didn't take heed and instead pursued him until she pushed all the buttons she could push. She only wanted to get even with him, for making Harry's, as well as Neville's and the others', life a living hell on his last year in school.

"Lay off Harry and my friends," she ordered, breaking the silence between them.

Draco's back stiffened upon hearing such tall order from her. All this torment was because of him picking on Potter and his friends? _I don't believe it!_ He thought to himself as he slowly pivoted to come face to face with the brazen redhead.

"Are you serious, Princess?"

"I mean it, Ferret Breath. If you think my following you around is annoying, wait until you taste another one of my _delicious_ hexes." She stalked off then, giving him a sharp once-over from head to foot before he left.

Draco remained rooted where he stood, a hand in his hair while the other was planted on his hip. His face looked aghast. It was laughable what just happened. She sure grew a backbone that one. Never in his life would he have bet on Ginny Weasley facing off with him and actually threaten him without quivering.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Something in the Air

**Disclaimer:** **_Harry Potter_** and its wonderful cast of characters is the product of the wonderful JK Rowling's imagination I am merely borrowing her wonderful characters to breathe life to these annoying plot bunnies in my head.

**Summary:** _Don't you just hate it when you realize that you're so darn interested in the last person on earth you should be interested in?_

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** Wow...thank you so much to those who reviewed this fic. I'm enjoying writing this and hopefully my muse sticks around with me for a while longer until I finish it.

**PhoenixRae's THANK YOUs:** **_NikkiEvans, Kadoatie24, CrystalBlue, Liz & Eve Granger:_** As always, thanks so much for enjoying the fic so far. **_Ellie:_** I tried writing a D/Hrm fic, but I always end up scratching it coz I can't seem to go on with it. I dunno why. **_elvishgurl:_** I know. Thank goodness JK developed her character quite nicely in OoTP. I always knew Ginny to be someone like Fred & George a bit mischievous and crazy. **_ChEeKeE mUnKeE:_** Thanks. And who's addicted to who? Well, I guess we'll find out as the story progress, won't we:winks: **_Cecikun:_** Draco's _slowly_ managing it. And I hate a really annoying Pansy in fics. In this one she's still a bit annoying, but not soooo annoying. As for Crabbe & Goyle...I always thought them to be less explored. They're not as dumb as they look...well, not most of the time anyway, hehehehe. **_HP-Scriptor:_** Thank you so much for your input. I try to inject as much humour and description as to what the characters are doing at that exact moment. Thanks for the invite. I'll check it out one of these days. **_Yochy:_** Thanks Rosaida! I am doing my best here to update as often as I can. I think I am kinda doing this while I'm waiting for my muse to return back to me for **Only One**

* * *

**III. ****Something in the Air**

SEPTEMBER SOON GAVE WAY TO OCTOBER, and the leaves started to turn a wide variety of gorgeous shades of orange and brown. It was Ginny's favourite time of the year. Also with the first week of October well underway, it meant Quidditch season was about to start. Ginny, along with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members, were all hyped up about the upcoming season. Ron showed a great big deal of improvement since he first became Keeper for Gryffindor all he needed was a good confidence boost and voila! He was almost as good as their former Keeper, Oliver Wood.

Ginny relinquished the Seeker position for the vacated Beater position the previous year when Harry returned to play Quidditch Umbridge's _lifetime_ ban was soon lifted by Dumbledore as soon as the new term began. She enjoyed hitting those Bludgers so damn hard; she got a thrill watching it careen towards any unsuspecting Chasers from the opposing team. There was the occasional odd times when she had to hurtle the murderous Bludger at a Seeker when he (or she depends which house they were playing against) was being a prat and trying to beat Harry from snatching the Golden Snitch.

"Hey Ginny," greeted Harry when he caught up with her after breakfast Wednesday morning. "Did you read the notice I put up on the board for our Quidditch practice schedule?"

"You bet," grinned Ginny as she walked towards the staircase with her ex-boyfriend. She was headed for her Charms class and Harry was off to History of Magic. "I can't wait to get on the broom again and start hitting those damn Bludgers." Her grin broadened as she recalled the exhilarated feeling she often gets whenever she was perched on her broomstick smacking Bludgers left, right, center, up or down.

"Heel, horsey, _heel,_" Harry teased. "You sound like you've been deprived of mounting a broom and just fly out to oblivion all summer."

Ginny flashed him one of her numerous sweet as candy smiles and gave a slight shrug. She wasn't really deprived of enjoying a few rounds on a broomstick. Heck, just this past summer, when the coast was clear enough for them, Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself, to be outside and enjoy their summer without worrying that a surprise attack would spring out of nowhere Harry let her mount his Firebolt and rode for hours on end higher and higher into the clouds before diving back down to the grassy back lawn of the Burrow. This past summer Harry spent a full six weeks at the Burrow, thanks to Dumbeldore letting him leave the Dursleys after only a couple of weeks' stay since the beginning of summer.

"Hey, with what I have to deal with this year, I _welcome_ the adrenaline rush I get when I am perched on my broom and soaring upward and hopefully never look back down," she confided.

"But it's bad to never go back, then you'll miss out on all the fun stuff," came Luna's vague voice from behind the couple.

Ginny and Harry sprang apart and looked over their shoulders at the blond Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood smiled at the Golden Couple of Gryffindor before stepping up to join the two. "Hello Harry," she greeted the dark haired boy in that dreamy toned voice of hers before fastening her gaze back on Ginny, "And you have _a lot_ of fun going on in your life down here, Ginny."

"Loony, for all intents and purposes, will you _stop_ preaching your nonsense to my sister and best mate, hm?" Ron spoke from behind the blond haired. He just emerged from the Great Hall with Hermione falling into step beside him and joined the trio.

Luna's glittering blue eyes soon clouded over at the sound of Ron's voice, and his condescending way of talking to her, before whipping her head back and glared at the Gryffindor Prefect.

"And how many times have I told you to _quit_ calling me 'Loony,' huh?"

The four Gryffindor were taken aback by this show of outburst of the petite blond Ravenclaw. In the last couple of years since they unwittingly allowed her to join their merry little group, this was the first time they witnessed Luna lose her cool. Usually she'd let the name-calling slip, ignore them even and act as if she heard nothing. But this morning Ron must've struck a raw nerve and yanked the sixth year's chains.

"Whoa, got up on the wrong side of your wildly decorated four-poster bed, Loony?" Ron rebuked, still using the pet name Luna obviously despised.

"If I were you, _Ronniekins_, I'd watch my back. Who knows, there might be a new song sang to you at the pitch while Gryffindor faces off with Ravenclaw for your first match." Although Luna's tone was back to its sugary sweetness, there was no doubt of the underlying threat and that made Ron gulp, but he was too darn cool to let his sudden unease show.

Dammit! He only meant to tease the blond. He called her 'Loony' numerous times in the course of the past year and a half they've known each other and _this_ was the first time she actually complained about it. Must be her time of the month. Or something.

"Whatever..." Ron paused, took a couple of gulps then added in a sing-song like tone, "..._Loooooony._"

* * *

STUPID, OBNOXIOUS, KNOW-IT-ALL, PRAT..." LUNA muttered under her breath all the way to the Great Hall after hers and Ginny's last class before lunch. She was still fuming over that crack Ron made before the five of them dispersed and went their separate ways for their first class after breakfast. Ginny made sure that Luna's and Ron's paths didn't cross during the intervals between classes or else her brother would be hexed senseless and Luna...well, Luna might land herself in detention since she hexed a _Prefect_ just because he was being a smart-mouth. 

"Luna, I think _Hermione_ is the know-it-all, not my brother," Ginny corrected as they rounded the corner from their Transfiguration classroom towards the Great Hall.

Luna stopped her hissing long enough to fix the red-haired girl with a glare fit to freeze her from head to foot. Boy, this was the first time she'd seen her friend this miffed about something. And damn her brother for goading her. Hadn't he learned _anything_ about messing around with women, especially when their time of the month was coming or _during_ their time of the month?

"Ginny, I like you as a friend. Actually, you're the only one I can _call_ a friend, but right now, when I am this much pissed off at your brother, _please_ don't try to placate me, please?"

_Whoa!_ Ginny felt like she'd just been zinged by something so damn hot it would leave blisters later. For a blond, Luna's temper matched any redhead's just about now. Ron _really_ got to her. Looks like she'd be having a _talk_ with her brother; she needed to get it through to that thick skull of his to lay off calling Luna 'Loony' even though he found the name to be a tad bit _appropriate_ for the somewhat odd Ravenclaw.

Ginny kept her mouth shut the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Luna still kept on cussing and saying things under her breath, and most of the words she came up with to call Ron weren't meant to be said out loud. Well, okay, so _some_ of them she can say out loud when she was pissed at her brother, but not all the time. Gee, now she knew _never_ to raise Luna Lovegood's hackles. The girl became possessed! Obsessed even.

Ginny and Luna turned the last corner to the Great Hall when some immovable force of nature stepped out of nowhere and blocked her way, sending her flying back and landing with a resounding _THUD!_ on the floor.

"_Hey!_" exclaimed Luna and for a moment stopped muttering under her breath to aide her fallen friend. "Watch where you're going, Zabini! Just because you're Prefect doesn't mean you _own_ the hallways!"

"Whoa, Loony's sprouted some horns," ridiculed the six-foot-four, longish dark brown haired seventh year Slytherin Prefect.

"Who died and made _you_ king of the smartass, Zabini? Being Prefect doesn't give you the right to step all over everyone!" Luna fired back, irritated beyond reproach. Ron already pissed her off, she doesn't need Zabini to cap it all off. And it was only midday! She still had the rest of the afternoon to go through before she could have some peace and quiet.

The dark haired Slytherin seventh year Prefect was momentarily rendered speechless. Apparently he wasn't expecting to butt-heads with the daffy sixth year Ravenclaw girl. In fact, Loony Lovegood didn't strike him as someone who has a temper; he pegged the Weasley girl to be the one with the temper to match her fiery red hair.

"What? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" Luna taunted, her mood not changing not even one bit. She helped Ginny get back on her feet before turning her icy glare at the aloof six-foot-fourish or maybe taller Slytherin boy.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Loony," Blaise warned the spunky blond maliciously, a mischievous grin hovering over his thin red lips. "Are you forgetting _who_ you're talking to?"

Luna stepped back, an eyebrow cocked and arms crossed over her chest as she slowly appraised the arrogant prick. "How can I forget? You're just nothing but a big lump of"

Ginny quickly covered her suddenly mouthy friend's mouth before Luna could say something that would land the Ravenclaw in detention. Prefects may not be able to dock points off students, but they have as much authority as the Head Boy or Girl to reprimand any students who were out of line.

"Zabini, just step out of the way," she said as kept her hand clamped on Luna's mouth. She was resisting and trying to free her mouth off Ginny's grip, but Ginny hasn't lost her marbles yet to let her friend get into a heap of trouble.

Blaise broke eye contact with Luna long enough to address the redhead who spoke to him. His nose flared, his cheeks flushed as he tried to contain his annoyance at the two sixth years. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but decided to close it again and without another word stepped out of the way to let the two girls pass, his dark blue eyes following the back of the cheeky blond haired Ravenclaw. He was still reeling from shock at the unexpected turn of events; Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley teaming up together and spreading their _female_ testostorone all over school. Who would've thunk it?

* * *

LUNA'S MOOD DIDN'T CHANGE AT ALL FOR the rest of the week. Every time she and Ron crossed paths, Ginny swore she heard the young woman snarl and hiss at her brother. Luna hasn't forgiven Ron for calling her 'Loony,' and everyday it seemed like Luna's plans on making Ron pay became more and more...scary. Just last night when they agreed to work together on a class project Luna was actually considering using the potion they were researching on Ron to addle his mind a bit and make him susceptible to Luna's every bidding. 

Now _that_ was freaky.

Ginny couldn't also help but notice how Blaise Zabini's eyes manage to stay on Luna for more than two seconds whenever they passed by each other in the hallways. The day Zabini and Luna nearly butted heads was still fresh in her mind; she was beginning to see a side to Luna Lovegood that was kept dormant for a friggin' long time! And she was beginning to see a side to Zabini she didn't think possible, and even up to this day she was still in denial in what she saw in the dark haired Slytherin Prefect's eyes.

Ginny was still thinking about her friend's 'new side' as well as her other discoveries as she mounted her broom and pushed off the ground for their first Quidditch practice before the start of the season. Harry was already busy yelling at Colin Creevey to keep his mind on the game plan and _not_ to chase the only other female team member around like some lovesick puppy (both Colin and Juliet Webster, a fourth year, are Chasers along with Dean) while Ron couldn't keep his mind on the game. So far he let numerous Quaffles through the hoops and Harry wasn't too pleased. Seamus, however, was doing a heckuva good job hitting the damn Bludgers back and forth with her Ginny was beginning to think with each hard hit on the darn ball, Seamus was getting turned on by it or something. But of course that was just her sick, perverted mind at work. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but notice how Seamus' face would light up every time Ginny hit the ball his way and he hits it back; _he_ was creeping her out too!

By the time practice was over, all of them were soaked with sweat. Well, _she_ was soaked with sweat. Harry's throat was hoarse from yelling at his Keeper and Chasers to fess-up. Seamus just got jolly hitting the Bludger it was a wonder Ginny still had her arm intact after.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked when she caught-up with their Seeker and Captain as they all packed it up and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't know if I made the right decision of giving the Chaser position to Juliet. Colin can't seem to concentrate on the pitch when that girl's around!" he complained, his eyebrows furrowed at the center in annoyance.

"Juliet is a good Chaser, Harry. You made the right decision of giving her that position in the team."

"But at he expense of _distracting_ one of my other Chasers?"

He had a point. Colin was indeed acting like some lovesick puppy on the pitch this evening. She was tempted to hit the Bludger his way one too many times just to snap him out of his trance-like state whenever the waifish fifth year flew by within his vision range.

"You need to talk to Colin then," suggested Ginny. It was the only way the poor bloke would be able to concentrate during the game or in this case, during practice.

"I know," agreed Harry begrudingly, "But _how_ am I gonna talk to him without me wanting to wring his neck for acting so"

Ginny walked in front of him and stopped Harry from finishing what he was about to say. She knew where Colin Creevey was coming from. He was obviously 'in love' with their newest team member and has tried numerous times to catch Juliet Webster's attention, but all his attempts were futile as far as the waifish fifth year was concerned.

"Now, now, Harry, don't get on your high horse here as far as Colin's _infatuation_ with Juliet is concerned. Remember, _you_ were like that too when you were _madly_ in love with Cho back in your third year up until your fifth year," she reminded him.

Harry looked like he was going to argue, but he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Ginny had a point. He couldn't chastise Colin for being only human. And Juliet Webster wasn't hard on the eyes either.

As the Gryffindor team rounded the corner to the staircases, a pair of raised voices male and female was echoing down the hallway. Each of the seven Quidditch players stopped and exchanged confused looks. Ginny knew whom the female voice belonged to: Luna. She was arguing with someone whose voice doesn't sound like her brother's at all. And _how_ would they be arguing when Ron was with her at the pitch.

"God, _why_ do you always have to be the blasted king of the corridor, huh?" yelled Luna, her eyes grew larger now than normal as she tried to restrain herself from sucker-punching the tall Prefect who towered before her.

"And _why_ do you have to always be a scatterbrain?" snapped Blaise Zabini back.

"Scatterbrain?" Luna echoed, her voice rose another pitch. "I wasn't a scatterbrain you numbskull! I was _studying!_"

"Studying? _Ha!_ If you were doing that, you'd either be in the library _or_ in your dormitory."

"I just came from the library! I was reading over my notes then _you_ came barrelling around!"

"And you _expect_ me to believe that?" Blaise managed to look _and_ sound incredulous. Luna was really itching to knock his lights out by this time.

"I don't give a fig what you believe in, Zabini. I was busy minding my own business, reading over what I made notes on when _you_ uncerimoniously blocked my way."

"_You_ should've been watching where you're going, Loony."

"If _you_ weren't such a nincompoop, you would've figured out to get out of the way when you saw me not paying attention!"

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Colin, Seamus, Dean and Juliet watched as Zabini and Luna duked it out right there in the hallway. They weren't the only people the two attracted. Some of the students coming out of the library also stopped and stared at the two students arguing. From the corner of her eye Ginny caught somebody with luminous blond hair move up the queue. Glancing his way, Ginny's eyes briefly locked with Draco Malfoy's.

Strange how _connected_ she felt to him at that very moment. There was this unseen electricity that passed between them and let time stood still. And for once Ginny was able to see the face of the snarky, insult-driven pureblood with his guards down. She never knew he could look _that_ angelic innocent even when he wasn't smirking or thinking he was God's greatest gift to mankind. He was almost approachable, but not entirely so.

Luna and Zabini were still arguing. Everyone who heard them stopped and watched. Luna was ready to burst. Zabini wasn't far behind. They were both hurtling insult after insult at one another. It was too much and one of them was about to crack.

And the person who did was the _last_ person everyone expected to crack first under pressure.

In full view of everyone well, _almost_ everyone present out in the hallway Blaise Zabini grabbed Luna Lovegood by the arms, hauled her closer and planted those sweet as in lips of his on hers, shutting the mouthy sixth year up.

A collective gasp from everyone in the room went unnoticed as far as Blaise was concerned. He has had enough of the blond twit's yelling and insults. He needed to end their argument before they attracted _teachers_ to their little fray. Kissing her hadn't been an option really. But the longer he watched her mouth move, the more he wanted to taste those sinful lips. He'd have hell to pay later for this one lack of judgement, but he wasn't about to deprieve himself of the chance to have a go at what has been enticing him for days now.

Ginny and Draco broke eye contact at the sound of everyone gasping in shock. It was then they noticed that Blaise and Luna stopped arguing and were now...eerily quiet.

Turning to check on the bickering couple, both Ginny and Draco stared wide-eyed at what they were seeing.

Zabini looked like he was about to swallow Luna's face! And Luna doesn't seem to mind that a prat like Zabini was _mauling_ her! Ginny was scandalized. But not as scandalized as Ron who shoved between Harry and Ginny and stepped up to break the kiss.

"_Oi!_ Get your hands off of her, Zabini!" he demanded, dragging his broom with him and walking with his shoulders squared and chest puffed out. He stopped right beside the two completely oblivious students and waited two seconds before clamping his hand on Zabini's shoulder and forced him away from Luna. "I said shove off, Zabini!" he snarled, grabbing Luna's arm with his other free hand and pulled her as far away from Zabini as possible.

"_Hey!_" Blaise cried, apparently he wasn't too happy to be pried away from Luna and glared at Ron. "What the hell do you want, Weasley?" he demanded.

"What the hell do I want?" echoed Ron, his eyebrow cocked and his hand still not letting go of Luna's arm. "Dammit, Zabini, you're a _Prefect_ and look at the example you're setting in front of the other students! Pawing an innocent girl just because you have an itch to scratch. Shame on you!"

"I wasn't _pawing_ on Loony!" denied Blaise, his cool blue eyes looked from the red head boy to the blond haired girl half-hidden behind the Gryffindor Prefect. "And _she_ didn't even look like she was complaining if her soft whimperings were anything to go by," he smirked at that, remembering her sharp intake of break when his tongue snaked out of his lips and traced the soft petals of her mouth.

"How would she be able to complain when you looked like you were about to swallow her entire head whole!"

"I was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"The hell you weren't!" Ron exploded, shoving Luna behind him and stood up toe-to-toe against the Slytherin Prefect.

Ginny averted her gaze and pushed her face against Harry's shoulder, "I don't want to see Zabini pulverize my brother. He's lost his marbles," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"For someone who always makes fun of Luna, Ron sure looks like he's ready to tear Zabini to pieces," commented Dean from behind the couple.

"Dammit! I wish I had my camera with me," Colin muttered as he watched the two Prefects duke it out. And all because of a _Ravenclaw girl._

"Is this _really_ for real?" whispered Juliet, watching Zabini and Ron trade insults now while Luna stood idly behind Ron.

"As real as it can ever be," nodded Seamus. "I didn't think Ron's got it in him to face-off with Zabini."

"Ron's got way too much testosterone to hose the entire hallway down with," commented Harry.

"Somebody better stop them," suggested Juliet.

"How?" Colin frowned at the meek Chaser.

"And _who_ would stop them?" questioned Dean.

"A Prefect can step in the middle of their fray and handle _them_," Seamus suggested.

"But the only available Prefects are the ones arguing their heads off," Colin pointed out.

"True," agreed the other three.

Ginny peered at her brother who was still in one piece and verbally assaulting Zabini. She could tell that everyone watching were having a field day trying to figure out _why_ the two Prefects were at odds concerning the blond Ravenclaw. She could picture what the talk of the school would be about tomorrow morning. In as much as she admired her brother for being so damn noble, Ginny also faulted him for being so darn tactless. Somebody needed to rescue him from having his face rearranged by his opponent. And since everyone was too enthralled watching, it was left to _her_ the sister to march up there and break up the fight.

"I guess I'll..." Ginny's voice trailed off when she saw, from the corner of her eye, Malfoy marched up to the two arguing Prefects, his shoulders squared, his jaw set and his forehead creased to an ugly scowl. Apparently he wasn't pleased at all with what the two Prefects were doing.

"Zabini! Weasley! Knock it off and come with me. I'd like to have a word with you two _now!_" he ordered, his icy cool gaze boring a hole right through the two stubborn Prefects.

Ron and Blaise stopped their bickering and turned at the sound of the Head Boy's voice. They both started to open their mouths to argue, but one look from Malfoy told them to think twice about what they were about to say. Without another word, the Gryffindor Prefect and t he Slytherin Prefect followed the blond haired Head Boy towards a corridor leading away from the staircases. Malfoy stopped and let the other to precede him before turning to address the students still out in the hallway.

"Back to your houses. Show's over everyone," he announced and gave each student still lingering in the hallway one last warning look, waited until one by one each eager watcher dispersed until it was just the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Luna were left. Draco noticed their small group and cocked an eyebrow. "I know Weasley's your friend, but he and Zabini needs to be taught a lesson. Back to your houses the lot of you _now._"

"No," Ginny said forcefully and stepped up, away from Harry's side and planted her broom stick-end down beside her. "My brother's outnumbered. You and Zabini are housemates and you're _Slytherin._ I don't trust the outcome of this little _lecture_ will be fair and square."

Draco's eyebrow rose up a notch. Typical. He he expected to receive resistance after he made his decision to intervene. But for once he would prove this feisty redhead wrong and actually stand on neutral ground, giving both Zabini and Weasley the tongue-lashing they deserved for their show of testosterone moments ago.

"Can't say I'm surprised, Princess," Draco drawled, his gray eyes locking with Ginny's dark brown ones. "Your brother was as out of line as Zabini was and all because of some silly twit," he spared a quick glance at Luna whom, by then, had her hand wrapped on her wand and ready to hex Malfoy, but Juliet who was closest to her stopped the temperamental blond from doing something foolish. Draco smirked before returning his gaze back at Ginny, "You're not going to take my word for it anyway even if I say I won't take sides so why not waste _all_ our time and risk getting your arses shoved in detention if you don't go back to your dormitories."

"I don't"

"It's alright, Ginny, I'll make sure Malfoy doesn't go out of line," reassured Hermione who appeared on the archway leading to the staircases. "Which classroom did you tell those two to meet you at, Malfoy?" she asked as she ascended the few steps.

"You know which room, Granger. The first empty classroom to your left." Draco didn't look pleased to see the Head Girl join him while he had his little powwow with the two Prefects.

"Alright," Hermione said haughtily before stopping to address Ginny, "Just go back to your houses, guys. I'll make sure Ron doesn't get clobbered by Malfoy and Zabini," she promised.

Ginny wasn't convinced, but knowing that Ron will at least have _one_ ally while Malfoy and Zabini tag-teamed him was enough. She felt someone tug her arm. When she looked over her shoulder she found Harry standing behind her, urging her to return back to their dormitories. She went without another word, shouldering her broom she turned towards the staircase and lead the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Rumour Mill

**Disclaimer:** **_Harry Potter_** and its wonderful cast of characters is the product of the wonderful JK Rowling's imagination -- I am merely borrowing her wonderful characters to breathe life to these annoying plot bunnies in my head.

**Summary:** _Don't you just hate it when you realize that you're so darn interested in the last person on earth you should be interested in?_

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** So far I am on a roll and I'm afraid to stop for fear of...well, for fear of losing my train of thought. Good thing it's the weekend so I can stay up late and not worry about waking up early tomorrow morning to go to work. :LoL:

**PhoenixRae's THANK YOUs:** **_Jaded Dagger:_** Thanks & I'll try to get as much D/G action in, but right now I'm just trying to establish where every almost main characters stand :LoL: **_Ellie:_** I think Ginny & Blaise make a good couple too, but in this instance, I am leaning more on a Blaise/Luna pairing, BUT after the way Ron acted in the previous chapter...hehehe, we'll see :winks: **_Peanutgal4now:_** "Testosterone" is _indeed_ a funny word; I couldn't help but just use it 'coz...well, that one whole word describes everything:LoL: And I think I put a bit of me own personality in each of the characters here **_harryp rules:_** I had fun writing that whole scene with Blaise & Luna butting heads, then Ron coming in to tear those two apart. As for a Ron/Hermione ship...well, hehehe, we'll see... **_CrystalBlue:_** Thanks! I'll see how often I can update **_NikkiEvans:_** Tension between which people:LoL: And btw, _tension_ is so awesome to use:LoL: **_Yochy:_** Like what I told **harryp rules**, I enjoyed writing that whole scene between those three. I'm glad you're enjoying it! **_Kaodatie24_, _Eve Granger_, _KuTiExAzNxAnGeL & My Dream's Shadow:_** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**IV. Rumour Mill**

HOGWARTS WAS ABLAZE WITH THE LATEST RUMOUR to hit the rumour mill. Those students who were witnesses to the lip-locking action between Slytherin Prefect Blaise Zabini and Ravenclaw sixth year Luna Lovegood sure had a lot to talk about with their peers; it was the hottest topic for discussing at breakfast, lunch, dinner and in-between classes. And to add more fuel to the fire was the way Gryffindor Prefect Ron Weasley got involved and acted all hero-like rescuing the daffy Ravenclaw in the hands of the the sly Slytherin. Another rumour was even started that Luna and Ron were _secretly_ together and that seeing Blaise Zabini made a move on his girl brought out the mighty lion in red haired Prefect.

"That's absurd!" complained Ron when Ginny relayed to him this latest version of gossip she heard from one of the girls in the loo before she went to her last class of the day. The four of them -- Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny -- were congregated near the fireplace inside Gryffindor Tower late Thursday night after their second to the last practice before they faced-off with Ravenclaw for the first Quidditch match of the season. "Like _I_ will consider going out with Loony."

"First of all, quit calling Luna 'Loony' since she _really_ detest that pet name. And secondly, what's wrong with Luna? She's not at all that bad to the eyes, is she?" Ginny demanded, fixing her brother with a look that matched Mrs. Weasley's when she wanted to reprimand any of her five -- Percy was an exception since he was always Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes -- sons and daughter.

Ron cringed at the look his sister gave her. He couldn't believe how good of a mimic his sister was. She had a bit of each Weasley family member in her. It was amazing. But right now he was more terrified of her than amazed. Why? Because she'd beat the snot out of him if he doesn't get his act together. Why does it matter to her that he referred to Luna as 'Loony'? The Ravenclaw girl didn't seem to mind before, what changed?

"Look, I'll call Lovegood 'Loony' for as long as I live. She's a loony!" He exclaimed, backing up his claim to calling Luna that awful name. "As for her not bad to the eyes...okay, so she's a wee bit of a looker, but not entirely so. Her flakiness overshadows her so-called good looks."

Ginny's glare at her brother never wavered. Ron suddenly felt like ducking out of her eyes' range so he'd escape the scorching hot glare.

Harry figured he'd rescue his friend from further damage by clearing his throat and changing topics from the rumours to Quidditch. He called out Colin, Dean, Seamus and Juliet to join them as they discussed strategies to beat their first opponent. Their first game was against Ravenclaw (Ginny passed a sly smirk at her brother; Ron ignored her with a smirk of his own) and warned them that Ravenclaw players are stronger and more cunning than ever.

In the middle of Harry's speech, Hermione was forced to voice out a nagging concern that had her in stitches since it was announced that Quidditch season was back.

"Are you sure continuing on with Quidditch while there's a war going on is advisable?" She asked worriedly.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Juliet all gave her weird looks. It was like Hermione just said something Mrs. Weasley or even her own mother would want to hear her say.

"Hermione, Quidditch is the _only thing_ that will keep the students at bay," Juliet said slowly, her eyes watching the Head Girl carefully. "They are frantic as it is, worrying that any time Death Eaters would storm the school and hex everyone to oblivion. Quidditch is the only thing that'll make these students feel _safe_."

"Juliet is right," agreed Seamus. "The Headmaster wanted us to act like their isn't a war going on right now."

"And the only way we can put some sort of _calm_ amongst the students is to keep them preoccupied with Quidditch!" exclaimed Dean.

"We need to get the school's spirit up, so we _have_ to have Quidditch," Colin added.

Hermione knew when she was outnumbered. Apparently she was barking the wrong tree. But she was only after everyone's safety. She was glad that at least the students were preoccupied with something other than worrying about their behinds being blown off while they were in class, but she was worried that while everyone got busy concentrating on Quidditch, Voldemort and his Death Eaters might spring a surprise attack on them when everyone at Hogwarts were vulnerable.

Harry watched Hermione's worried face as she tried not to say anything in an attempt to rally everyone up to boycott Quidditch. Truth be told he was as worried as she was about everyone's safety, but his teammates was right; the school needs some sort of normal semblance amidst the current state of the wizarding world now that Voldemort was back.

Hermione felt someone watching her. The hairs at the back of her head prickled that all-too-familiar feeling whenever a certain pair of eyes were on her. She couldn't figure it out at first _who_ was capable of making the hairs at the back of her head stand like that; she'd been looked at, stared at, and at one point in time during the Yule Ball back in her fourth year she had been gawked at, but none of those 'looks' alerted her of _who_ was watching her. Lifting her gaze from the group of eager Quidditch players all excited about the upcoming start of Quidditch season, Hermione's eyes locked gazes with the brightest green eyes she'd know anywhere. After all she had been looking into those same pair of green eyes for the past seven years, since that fateful day she met him onboard the Hogwarts Express on the first of September.

His green eyes spoke volumes. He relayed to her what he couldn't say out loud, but Hermione felt relieved that at least _he_ understood and was listening to her futile plea. Maybe that would make him be extra careful when he was perched on his broomstick dodging Bludgers and Beaters alike while on the hunt for the elusive Golden Snitch.

Ginny chose that very moment to look up and caught the look Hermione and Harry just shared. Cocking an eyebrow, a knowing smile hovered on her lips but she didn't dare let it show. Something was crackling in the air, and she knew if she dared open her mouth, another rumour that mustn't be let out of the box might start -- _and_ she didn't dare want to be a part of it!

* * *

DAMMIT RON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BE STUPID enough to land yourself in detention!" Harry was fuming Friday evening at dinner after Ron told them his news. "We have _practice_ tonight. Our _last practice_ before the match tomorrow!" 

"You're mad at Ron for missing practice tonight?" Hermione sounded appalled. She was outraged when Ron broke the news to them as soon as they sat down. Thankfully she was seated across her two best friends and not beside either one of them, otherwise Ron would've choked to death by now with Hermione's help. "I can't believe a school _Prefect_ could land himself in detention!"

"Look, it's not my fault, alright?" Ron hissed, feeling as big as a teacup already for what he just got himself in to. "Damn Basco and his smart mouth," he mumbled, dropping the name of the sixth year Slytherin he got into scrap with in between classes earlier that afternoon.

"Even so," Hermione reprimanded. "You're a Prefect for Merlin's sake! You should've known better than to shove his wand up his arse!"

Ginny's eyes widen and turned to look at her brother. "_You_ were the one who did that to Basco?" There was a mixture of mock horror and glee that crossed the youngest Weasley's eyes.

"I didn't literally shove his wand up his arse," defended Ron.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't. I _jinxed_ his wand to go haywire and, hey, it just _miraculously_ went up where his excrements come out," he said with a careless shrug.

"Ew, _Ron!_" Lavander and Parvati complained. They were within hearing range of what the foursome were discussing and couldn't help but feel disgusted at Ron's chosen words.

"What?" Ron frowned at the two then ignored them again. Meeting Hermione's disapproving glare, he slumped his shoulders in defeat and tried to placate his friend, but Hermione would hear none of it.

Finally dinner was over and as each student filed out of the Great Hall to go to their respective houses, Ron was dreading the moment he had to spend in detention with Snape. He was unfortunate enough to be caught hexing Basco by his least favourite professor. Ginny tried to console her brother, but she wouldn't be Fred and George's sister if she didn't rub in the fact that while Ron was stuck serving whatever kind of detention Snape cooked up for him to serve, she'd be having fun with the rest of the team on the Quidditch Pitch practicing before the game the next day. They were halfway towards the staircases when they were joined by a sullen looking Luna. She walked up beside Ron, her arms crossed over her shoulders and albeit looking sullen, she kept her chin high.

"_Oi!_ What are you doing here, Loony? You're heading the wrong way back to your house," Ron told her, inching away from the girl who was responsible for him landing in detention.

"I told you to quit calling me that, Ronniekins," Luna replied evenly. "And I am not heading the wrong way. I'm headed where _you're_ headed," she announced.

"_What?_" Ron wasn't the only one surprised to hear what she just said. Ginny stopped dead on her tracks, Harry nearly collided with her since she stopped without warning.

"Luna, don't tell me you have detention too!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Eight o'clock with Professor Snape," Luna replied without blinking.

Ron's eyes bulged out from their sockets. "Oh hell no!" he exclaimed.

Ginny made a face at her brother then asked her friend, "What for?"

"Apparently today wasn't Basco's lucky day," Luna shrugged.

"What?" Ron didn't know whether he should be proud that Basco got more than one comeuppance or feel sorry for the jerk.

"After Madam Pomfrey patched him up, our last class was Herbology. It wasn't my fault that a Fanged Geranium bit his butt cheek after he made more than two snide remarks about a certain rumour floating about concerning a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin," she gave a careless shrug and resumed walking.

Ron stared, open-mouthed, at the blond sixth year as she walked towards the staircase leading to the dungeons where Snape's classroom was located. Hermione walked up to Harry and whispered, "Was she serious?"

"A-apparently so," Harry nodded, he couldn't keep a straight face after what he just heard. No wonder Basco was sitting a bit queerly earlier. But he thought it was due to Ron's wand-up-the-arse jinx; little did he know the sixth year had another mishap after his encounter with Ron.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
